


Mirdala

by FloatingVampireJesus



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Daemon Feels, Daemon Touching, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloatingVampireJesus/pseuds/FloatingVampireJesus
Summary: "Daemons had always been an unknown to him, he knew what they were, what their purpose was. The elder had explained that the golden voice that danced in the Force was close to a Daemon, but the voice only whispered faintly when he mediated. He remembered that many of the masters had daemons, but theirs didn’t glow as bright as the younglings’ did. When he asked about it, it was explained that they were cut away so both could be closer to the Force. He thought that was stupid but kept it to himself; the voice hummed along in agreement, brushing his ears playfully."
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Grogu | Baby Yoda & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Mirdala

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've finished for this AU, it wasn't the start I thought I would post, but I love this short little thing.

Daemons had always been an unknown to him, he knew what they were, what their purpose was. The elder had explained that the golden voice that danced in the Force was close to a Daemon, but the voice only whispered faintly when he mediated. He remembered that many of the masters had daemons, but theirs didn’t glow as bright as the younglings’ did. When he asked about it, it was explained that they were cut away so both could be closer to the Force. He thought that was stupid but kept it to himself; the voice hummed along in agreement, brushing his ears playfully.

He remembered a Master Skywalker, who liked to play with him, passing balls through the air with the Force and laughing. Skywalker shined brightly in the force, like a star, but he knew the coyote sitting silently to the side wasn’t Skywalker's; she didn’t burn as he did, she smoldered, like a fire that had been doused but refused to snuffed out. He never asked since Skywalker always looked at the coyote like she was holding onto something he wanted that she couldn’t give him, and the coyote looked at Skywalker the same way. The voice always hummed sadly when the pair was around.

He remembers the last time he saw Master Skywalker, his Force burned, swirling like a star about to implode. He had a snake with him, a creature that’s tail rattled in warning and who burned alongside Skywalker. The snake was Skywalker's, and he wondered who trusted Skywalker with his core, he wondered who smoldered like the coyote.

He doesn’t remember the fleeing, just the frightened vibrating of the voice and the way Skywalker and his snake made the lights burn out like they couldn’t.

The voice doesn’t sing to him for a long time, and he feared Skywalker scared it away, but he knows now that it’s because he forgot. He forgot the voice, and it’s humming, he forgot the force, forgot its name.

The man in the shiny armor is cold in a way he is unfamiliar with, but it’s a comfort when everything else he remembers burns. He realizes that it’s the armor that is cold and that the man underneath is warm. His force is quiet, but it hums like the voice, and he remembers. The voice returns with a happy little song that harmonizes with the golden thread that hangs off the man. The thread, he learns, connects to a tiger, a daemon with a glow that is blinding, but she does not burn; her light sings like the voice.

The man becomes Dad, a word not from his language but a word he holds close. The tiger becomes Buir, a word he also knows comes from a language that isn’t his, but that voice whispers to him. The voice speaks now, laughs, and sings as golden dust dancing around his ears and between paws and boots that do not know it’s there.

When his dreams turn to burning light and screaming, Dad removes the armor of his chest, lets him settle there against his warmth; Buir and he hum for him, the voice whispers “Mirdala” to him, a word it takes from Buir’s rumbling voice as she pressed a fluffy cheek to his own.

They meet Ashoka, she has two Daemons that shimmer like her Force, but one of the Daemone also vibrates in a way the other one doesn't. Ashoka guides him through his memories, and they find his name, they encounter the burning light, and he scrambles away from it. The voice turns to dust and swirls around him; Ashoka looked scared by the way the dust glows; it’s so bright. He wonders if it reminds her of Skywalker.

“Grogu!” He blinks wide eyes and looks up at Dad, his Force is singing a happy tune, and Grogu thinks Dad might be smiling behind his helmet. He smiles and lifts his ears. Dad chuckles, his voice rumbling like the way Buir hums when she’s pleased. The dust grows brighter, almost blinding him.

“Grogu,” Buir says, golden eyes glittering with amusement, he giggles at her. Buir and Dad laughed, their lights singing together, the voice joins in. When the silver ball drifts to his hand, the voice laughs in delight, and the dust forms. Dad and Buir are shocked, the tiger cub giggles and squeaks out the word from before. He has a Daemon, she shines just as bright as Buir, and she sings, she chooses the name Mirdala, Dad laughs and whispers “clever huh, yeah that fits.”

**Author's Note:**

> Daemons in this fic:  
> Grogu - Mirdala, unsettled but likes to be a tiger cub.  
> Anakin Skywalker - Rattlesnake  
> ??? - Coyote  
> Ashoka - Loth wolf and owl  
> Din Dijarin - Tiger


End file.
